


Take It So So

by utamina05



Series: Take It So So [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Host Clubs, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utamina05/pseuds/utamina05
Summary: “Kau akan kubunuh malam ini, Aiba Masaki...” Geram Nino yang belum menyadari host tadi duduk di sampingnya.“Aku rasa tidak malam ini,” Nino menaikan sebelah alis tipisnya dan baru menyadari kalau sama sekali tidak ada jarak posisi duduk Nino dan pria yang mengaku menjadi host untuk Nino malam itu.





	Take It So So

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic selingan doang ^^a
> 
> Oh iya, nama host biasanya sih dari drama-drama yang selama ini aku tonton, suka pake nama samaran. Jadi walaupun pake nama samaran, pasti langsung tahu siapa yang jadi host-nya ntar hohoho~

Nino masih memanyunkan bibirnya semenjak 30 menit lalu, ketika sahabat baiknya memaksanya untuk ikut ke sebuah klub yang ia bilang terkenal di daerah Ikebukuro. Nino bahkan tidak tahu ada klub bernama ‘Take It So So’ di daerah Ikebukuro jika sahabat baiknya, Aiba Masaki tidak memaksa dan menyuruhnya menghabiskan malam minggu Nino yang berharga itu, seharusnya dihabiskan untuk mengalahkan bos alien semenjak ia sibuk bekerja di hari biasa selain _weekend_. Tapi Aiba Masaki tidak peduli dengan alasan Nino menolak ajakan Aiba untuk ikut dan berseru padanya “Kau bekerja terlalu keras! Tidak ada salahnya bersenang-senang selain bermain _game_ dan bekerja!” Lalu memaksanya memakai pakaian kasual yang rapih, sepasang dengan _jeans_ ketat yang memperlihatkan bentuk pantat kecilnya ditambah parfum yang terlalu menyengat bagi Nino.

Dan di sinilah Nino. Hanya duduk terdiam, berusaha tidak mempedulikan suara musik yang terlalu kencang di telinganya, dan suara Aiba yang tidak kalah kencang diikuti suara 2 orang gadis muda yang duduk di kedua pinggirnya sambil tertawa mendengar guyonan konyol Aiba tentang pengalamannya berkencan dengan orangutan saat ia liburan ke Indonesia –Nino sudah bosan mendengar cerita itu berulang-ulang—. Tepatnya, klub ‘Take It So So’ –yang sampai sekarang Nino pikir aneh namanya—adalah klub yang memberikan pelayanan para _host_ dan _hostess_ dengan harga yang cukup mahal meskipun untuk _host/hostess_ yang tidak masuk dalam kategori _the best_. Dan Nino sudah berniat di dalam hatinya, sepulang dari klub itu, ia akan mencekik Aiba, menyekapnya di gudang dan menguncinya berhari-hari tanpa memberinya makan. Karena apa? Karena Aiba Masaki sudah mengambil waktunya yang berharga malam itu, dan sudah menghabiskan gaji 2 bulan yang sudah sengaja Nino simpan untuk dihabiskan membeli _game_ Shingeki no Kyojin yang rilis nanti. Jadi sudah dipastikan bahwa hidup Aiba ada di tangan Nino setelah malam ini. Nino tidak peduli kalau predikat DoS Matsujun jadi berpindah kepadanya.

“Ne, Nino-chan! Jangan cemberut terus dong! Ayo minum bersama kami!” Seru Aiba diikuti dengan suara 2 orang gadis di pinggirnya, membuat Nino memutar bola matanya. “Ah, kau pasti bosan ya karena _host_ yang harusnya menemanimu belum datang? _Ii yo_ , karena katanya dia terjebak macet jadi sedikit terlambat!”

Nino mendecakan lidahnya, Aiba tentu saja tidak bisa mendengarnya menggumamkan “Masa bodoh,” karena musik yang masih terdengar kencang ditambah kedua gadis yang bersama Aiba masih terus tertawa dan menggoda sahabat bodohnya itu. Nino mengeluarkan suara frustasi, karena ia hanya ingin pulang sekarang. Lagipula Nino seharusnya bisa menolak ajakan Aiba yang memaksa ikut dengannya dengan mengancam kalau dia tidak mau dititipkan anak anjing Chiba-nya yang setiap hari Minggu diantar ke _apartment_ Nino jika Aiba harus pergi ke luar kota. Nino menyesalinya sekarang. Jika dia hanya diam seperti patung di sana, ia sudah tentu akan menolak mentah-mentah. Apalagi untuk menghabiskan isi dompetnya untuk seorang _host_ yang Aiba pilih. Nino bahkan tidak ikut memilih _host_ yang akan menemaninya selama 2 jam ke depan, _well_ sekarang jadi 1 jam 15 menit karena sang _host_ yang harganya 2 bulan gaji Nino itu terlambat datang hanya karena terjebak macet. _Host_ macam apa yang dibayar mahal tetapi tidak bisa bekerja secara professional memuaskan pelanggannya? Kedua pipi Nino sedikit merona karena pertanyaan itu muncul dari pikirannya. Bukan berarti dia memang berniat untuk dilayani oleh seorang _host_ malam ini. Nino masih lebih peduli dengan isi dompetnya yang terbuang percuma. Tapi tetap saja, hanya karena _host_ yang dipilih Aiba untuk melayani Nino ada dalam kategori _The Best_ , tidak seharusnya juga dia—

“Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!” Suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Nino dan tentunya membuat Aiba dan kedua dayangnya berhenti bicara dan tertawa. “Karena kesalahanku juga, manajer sudah mengizinkan kalau waktuku ditambahkan sampai 3 jam ke depan. Atau kalau memang merasa itu terlalu lama, pembayaran untuk pelayananku bisa dipotong setengahnya.” Nino membuka mulutnya untuk memilih pilihan kedua dari pria yang sepertinya adalah _host_ pilihan Aiba, namun Aiba mendahuluinya.

“Kalau begitu 3 jam ke depan tidak masalah. Ne, Nino-chan?” Mulut Nino terbuka dan menutup seperti ikan yang terdampar di daratan.

“ _Wakarimashita_ ,” Jawab pria itu dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. “Jadi siapa yang memesan pelayananku malam ini?” Aiba tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk Nino yang masih menggerutu di dalam hatinya karena Aiba menolak _host_ itu untuk membayar pelayanannya setengah harga saja.

“Kau akan kubunuh malam ini, Aiba Masaki...” Geram Nino yang belum menyadari _host_ tadi duduk di sampingnya.

“Aku rasa tidak malam ini,” Nino menaikan sebelah alis tipisnya dan baru menyadari kalau sama sekali tidak ada jarak posisi duduk Nino dan pria yang mengaku menjadi _hos_ t untuk Nino malam itu.

“Apa? Kenapa?” Tanya Nino dengan matanya memicing pada _host_ di sampingnya yang memenuhi gelas Nino dengan _wine_ putih pesanan Aiba. Nino tidak peduli kalau sikapnya itu dingin kepada _host_ yang nampak tampan dengan jas biru dongker sepasang dengan celana panjangnya, sepatunya mengkilat dan parfum yang tidak terlalu menyengat namun masih tercium jelas oleh Nino karena jarak mereka begitu dekat. Surai coklat _host_ itu nampak lebih gelap karena pencahayaan ruangan yang juga tidak terlalu terang, dengan gel yang menata rapi rambutnya. Matanya yang nampak sayu hampir tidak sesuai dengan senyumnya yang sejak tadi berusaha menggoda Nino. Terakhir, Nino memperhatikan kulit _host_ di sampingnya itu berwarna sawo matang jika bukan karena penerangan di ruangan itu yang memang mempermainkan penglihatannya.

“Sudah puas menatapku?” Nino memalingkan matanya dari celah kemeja putih _host_ itu yang 3 buah kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka. _Host_ itu menyeringai puas melihat kedua pipi Nino menjadi merona sambil mendecakan lidahnya karena ketahuan memperhatikan penampilan _host_ yang memang menangkap perhatiannya. “Kau tidak perlu malu untuk memperhatikanku, itu sudah lumrah dilakukan di sini. Bahkan lebih dari hanya memperhatikan saja,” Timpal _host_ itu sambil menangkap tangan Nino dan memberikan gelas yang tadi diisinya dengan _wine_. Nino yakin tidak hanya kedua pipinya yang sekarang merah merona karena dibisiki dengan suara yang sudah jelas menggodanya. Biasanya Nino bersikap cuek dan dapat mengontrol keadaan sekelilingnya, namun jika berhubungan dengan hal seperti ini, sikapnya menjadi kikuk dan berubah menjadi pemalu.

“Ke-kenapa kau bilang aku tidak bisa membunuh si Aiba itu malam ini?” Tanya Nino sambil berusaha menyembunyikan sikap kikuk dan pemalunya yang mulai nampak lebih jelas, sekaligus menghiraukan perkataan sang _host_ tadi yang menggodanya. _Host_ itu tersenyum jahil. Jarinya menyentuh pipi Nino dan membelainya dengan pelan. Tiba-tiba _host_ itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Nino dan berbisik tepat di telinga Nino dengan suara sensual.

“Karena setelah malam ini, kau mungkin tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhmu sampai beberapa hari ke depan.” Mendengar bisikan itu, tidak diragukan lagi bagian tubuh Nino yang sejak tadi tertidur mulai terbangun. Dan Nino menyesali pertanyaannya. “Ne, bagaimana kalau kita pergi dari sini? Kita sudah lama membuang waktu, bukan? Dan aku sudah lama membuatmu menunggu, jadi...”

“H-Hah? Aku—Eh? Mau kau bawa ke mana aku?” Tanya Nino yang tangannya ditarik oleh _host_ itu menjauh dari tempat duduknya dan Aiba.

“ _Jaa_ , Nino-chan! Sampai nanti! Selamat bersenang-senang!” Seru Aiba sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar tanpa mempedulikan Nino yang masih tidak tahu harus bagaimana ketika _host_ itu terus menarik tangannya sampai mereka berdua ada di dalam sebuah ruangan lantai atas yang nampak seperti kamar hotel.

“Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?” Decak Nino yang kesal bercampur bingung karena orang asing memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar tanpa kemauan dirinya. “Aku mau pulang!” Ujar Nino pada _host_ yang sudah mengunci ruangan tempat mereka berada. Nino sudah tidak peduli jika gaji 2 bulannya terbuang percuma, ia bisa meminta Aiba untuk menggantinya nanti sebelum ia membunuhnya.

“Tapi aku belum melayanimu, Nino-chan,” Nino mengerutkan dahinya.

“Jangan panggil aku ‘Nino-chan’,” Ucap Nino dengan nada kesal.

“Bukankah itu namamu? Temanmu memanggilmu ‘Nino-chan’, kan? Oh, apa kau lebih suka panggilan lain?”

“Kau tidak perlu tahu, dan kau tidak perlu melayaniku lagi karena aku mau pulang dan bermain _game_!” Dengus Nino yang berusaha merebut kunci dari tangan _host_ itu, namun tangan _host_ itu lebih cepat untuk menghindari Nino. “Berikan kuncinya!!”

“Kenapa kau ingin pulang? Bukankah di sini pun kau bisa bermain?” Nino terdiam sejenak dan menatap _host_ itu masih dengan kerut di keningnya.

“Memangnya di sini ada _game_?” _Host_ itu tertawa dengan pertanyaan Nino yang kekanak-kanakan. Suara tawa _host_ itu membuat Nino hampir terhipnotis karena terdengar merdu di telinganya, jauh lebih baik daripada musik yang ada di lantai bawah tempat Nino dan Aiba tadi duduk.

“Apa kau yakin kau legal untuk diizinkan masuk sebagai pelanggan di sini? Karena wajahmu yang nampak sangat muda itu pas sekali dengan sikap kekanak-kanakanmu yang merengek ingin pulang hanya karena ingin bermain _game_.” Nino memelototi _host_ yang mungkin memang tidak berniat mengejek penampilan Nino. Seringkali Nino juga mendengar teman-temannya mengatakan hal serupa, namun saat ini Nino sedang tidak _mood_ untuk mendengar ucapan sang _host_ itu. Meskipun tadi ia sempat merasakan penisnya terbangun, ia berusaha tidak terfokus pada wajah tampan sang _host_ dengan suara merdunya. “ _Daijoubu_ , meski tidak ada _game_ di sini, kau masih bisa bermain denganku, Nino-chan...”

“Ap—hm!” Nino tidak sempat menghindar dari ciuman yang mendarat di bibirnya. Selain itu, meskipun ia ingin menghindar, kedua tangan mengunci tubuhnya. Nino merasakan satu tangan sang _host_ yang menciumnya itu melingkar ke pinggangnya dan tangan satunya mengunci kepala bagian belakang Nino untuk memiringkan kepala Nino supaya mereka bisa berciuman lebih dalam. Sang _host_ yang akhirnya bisa memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Nino, sangat lihai memainkan lidahnya. Disapunya langit-langit bagian dalam mulut Nino, dan dihisapnya lidah Nino dengan pelan sampai akhirnya lidah Nino pun ikut bermain dengan lidah sang _host_. Mereka tidak peduli meskipun air liur mereka mengalir dari dagu mereka berdua. Kemudian Nino yang akhirnya pasrah berada dalam pelukan sang _host_ , tanpa disadarinya mengeluarkan suara lengguhan saat ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan sensual.

“Tomoo,” Bisik _host_ itu ketika bibir mereka berhenti berpautan sejenak. Nino yang masih dalam pengaruh ciuman sensual tadi merasa bingung dengan perkataan sang _host_. “Panggil aku Tomoo untuk malam ini. Kau memerlukannya untuk berteriak nanti, kan?” Wajah Nino otomatis berwarna merah seperti kepiting rebus yang baru dikeluarkan dari panci panas.

_Host_ itu tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Nino yang nampak menawan baginya.

“ _Daijoubu_ , Nino-chan. Kau ada di tangan yang tepat malam ini.” Bisik Tomoo lagi sebelum Nino tercekat dengan tangan yang tiba-tiba menyentuh penisnya dari balik jeans ketat yang ia pakai malam itu. Nino pikir setelah itu, bahwa Tomoo benar, ia akan membuat jadwal untuk membunuh Aiba lain kali.

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih udah mampir :D


End file.
